


i never wanted the darkness (it plagues me)

by always_an_anxious_mess



Series: don’t be so scared of the dark (it’s my only friend) [3]
Category: Minecraft - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Eldritch Horror, Fair, So is Tubbo, Somethings wrong with Tommy, considering he’s an eldritch horror, eldritch horror, phil is also creepy, tommys pretty creepy, which, wilbur and techno live with a bunch of creepy lads and they’re not sure how they feel about it, wilbur is not okay, wilbur refers to Tommy as an “it” quite a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27376375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/always_an_anxious_mess/pseuds/always_an_anxious_mess
Summary: Wilbur was not ashamed to admit that he was terrified of the thing that calls itself Tommy.
Relationships: DISGUSTANG - Relationship
Series: don’t be so scared of the dark (it’s my only friend) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998460
Comments: 40
Kudos: 777
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	i never wanted the darkness (it plagues me)

Wilbur was not ashamed to admit he was terrified of the thing that called itself Tommy.

He remembered the first time he’d met it. He’d been living with Phil at the time, and he came downstairs one morning to find that... thing... just sitting there with Phil.

Phil didn’t seem to be affected by the same fear that had ensnared Wilbur the moment he’d seen the thing. He was calm, cooking breakfast. Not at all concerned about having his back to this thing.

He remembered Techno coming down the stairs after him and immediately going on the defensive, pulling out a sword.

“What the fuck is that, Phil?!” Techno had said, causing the thing to turn and look at him with too-bright eyes.

It by all means looked human. It looked like just a normal teenager. But it radiated darkness and blood and something ancient that Wilbur couldn’t describe. It scared him in a way that was primal and instinctual. His body knew that he needed to be afraid of this thing, even if his brain didn’t understand why.

“He’s our guest, Techno,” Phil had replied without turning around. “Put that goddamn sword away.”

But the thing never left after that. It laughed too forcefully and smiled too widely, its voice was too loud and its fingernails too sharp.

Wilbur recalled the time Phil, he, Techno, and the thing were all sitting around a fire pit, joking around and having fun. It was the first, and only, time he wasn’t freaking out from being around that thing.

He’d fallen asleep at some point, and woke up to find the thing staring at him, unblinking. The moment he’d made eye contact with it, it grinned. Too sharp, too wide, too bright.

The jolt of fear that rushed through him was instinctual. And he knew that It knew that.

Wilbur hated the thing that called itself Tommy.

Tommy moved into the house with nothing to its name. Both Techno and Wilbur mostly ignored him it, unless Phil forced them into a conversation.

One day, Wilbur woke up and Phil was different. He was just a little off. He was a little distant, and kept whispering to Tommy with an odd smile on his face.

Most of all, Wilbur didn’t feel very comfortable around Phil anymore.

Then, Phil had wings.

Black, inky feathers that were attached to his back. Phil didn’t say a word about them, and seemed unfazed that he’d grown wings overnight. When Wilbur and Techno tried to ask him “what the fuck”, his answers were vague and dismissive.

Tommy was grinning when it saw their reactions, and Wilbur just knew that it had something to do with what had been happening to Phil.

Wilbur wasn’t sure why he decided to bring Tommy along to SMP, but he did.

He wasn’t sure what drew Tubbo and Tommy together. They were attached at the hip practically the moment they met. Tubbo, like Phil, didn’t seem fazed at Tommy’s quirks.

When Fundy and Eret met Tommy though, Wilbur was relieved to find that they also were freaked out about Tommy’s presence.

At least there were three people in L’manburg that were normal.

Wilbur remembered the night that Tubbo’s house burned down, when Tommy disappeared and came back dripping with blood. He had frozen, as had Eret and Fundy.

But Tubbo just rolled his eyes and ignoring the blood on Tommy in favor of helping him with the arrow that was sticking out of his thigh.

Why did Wilbur decide to make Tommy his Vice President in the election? He had no idea. It was backfiring on him, anyhow.

Schlatt was casting them out. It was just Tommy and him now.

Tommy had grabbed him his arm as soon as the arrows started flying, and the moment he touched him Wilbur wanted to vomit. Pure terror coursed through his veins and he couldn’t breathe. He immediately struggled, trying to wrench himself away from Tommy’s grip.

He forgot about the crossbows pointing at him.

He forgot about how he’d just been banished from the country he founded.

Wilbur’s mind was filled with “get away get away not safe get away don’t touch GET AWAY danger danger danger will die DANGER”.

Suddenly, as he was being pulled away, he felt something other than himself enter his mind and pull away his fear, disentangling it from his thoughts and rolling them up into a ball.

The presence was ancient, and dark, and bloody, and cold. It being in his head felt so, so wrong. Wilbur felt like he would throw up, but the being was seemingly blocking him from doing that as well.

“You’re panic will not help you,” a deep, echoing, distorted voice thundered through his head. Wilbur knew immediately that this was Tommy. That Wilbur had been right. The thing that called itself Tommy was not human.

That’s how he found himself in Pogtopia, with Techno, as he tried to recover from how violated he’d felt by that thing invading his mind without permission.

And then, one day, Wilbur entered Pogtopia and found Tubbo and Tommy staring at each other.

Unblinking.

Tommy was absolutely fucking covered in blood. It looked like he’d bathed in it. ~~When did Wilbur start referring to it as a he?~~

Tubbo looked normal except for a bruise on his jaw.

“That’s a lot of blood,” Wilbur had said, his voice weak. “Are you okay?”

Tubbo had ushered Tommy out of Pogtopia, on promises that he’d clean him up. But the boy had turned before leaving. And his eyes were GLOWING. Like Tommy’s didsometimes.

A shiver went down Wilbur’s spine. And Tubbo grinned. He fucking GRINNED. With too sharp teeth and a too wide smile that was almost identical to the one Tommy had.

“What the fuck,” Wilbur whispered as soon as Tubbo had left. “What the absolute fuck. He did it again.”

Techno entered Pogtopia, a startled look on his face. “Tubbo’s eyes were glowing.”

“He fucking did it again,” Wilbur spat. “Tommy did it again. I swear. He changed Phil. And he’s done it to Tubbo now too.”

Techno went silent, blinking at him for a moment.

“We can’t do anything,” he said gruffly. “Tommy... isn’t something we understand.”

“He’s not human,” Wilbur sighed. “I know that, at least. And... when he was in my head...” he trailed off, shuddering at the thought. “I... it’s like I’m linked to him now or something. I can- I can...”

“If you don’t want to say it, don’t,” Techno said gruffly.

“He’s much bigger than we can comprehend,” Wilbur blurted out. “It’s like, he’s ancient. Older than time itself. And he has this fog of blood and darkness and misery and suffering that just surrounds him.”

Techno went quiet again, staring at him with expressionless eyes.

“But...” Wilbur was having a hard time putting his thoughts into words. “He cares for Tubbo and Phil, but in a twisted, sick way. I can’t describe it. He finds everyone else just... amusing? That’s probably the right word. I think he just tolerates me and you because Phil cares for us.

“He has this fierce, sick, righteous fury that burns whenever he thinks about someone hurting Phil or Tubbo. But he won’t kill anyone for them. Something about it being rude to “steal one’s prey”. God, I don’t want to be thinking about this right now.” Wilbur put his head in his hands and desperately tried to peel off the sticky layers that had interwoven themselves in his mind ever since Tommy had invaded it.

The tendrils laughed at his efforts, and didn’t budge.

Wilbur sank to his knees as he screwed his eyes shut and dug his fingers into his scalp.

“I want him out, Techno,” he whimpered. “He’s always there now. Always.”

Techno leaned down and rested a hand on Wilbur’s shoulder, probably the most affection Wilbur would ever get from him.

“I know. I’m sorry.”

**Author's Note:**

> Subscribe to Philza Minecraft
> 
> Come yell at me on Twitter @Rose12610
> 
> Comment it gives me serotonin.


End file.
